You gave me a heart
by XxXJudeXxX
Summary: This is an Ulquiorra x Reader one-shot that was requested by ScarletBanshee Hope you enjoy :3


**Hello Nekos! Here is an Ulquiorra x Reader One-shot requested by ScarletBanshee! I hope you enjoy. Ulquiorra is OCC obviously as it's super heard to write a love story for Ulquiorra when he has like zero emotions.**

 **Anyway let's get on with the One-shot!**

Your pov

You skipped down the halls of las noches, a bright smile on your face. You were on your way to see your brother, Gin.

Yes you were (Y/N) Ichimaru, Gin ichimarus younger sister. You new of what Gin was planning and how he really despised Aizen so you went along with him.

Just to make sure the soul society didn't suspect you, Gin pretended to kidnap you. So you helped save Rukia and then went with him. Aizen thinks that Gin kidnapped you for real when in reality it was all a big act.

Anyway though you missed your friends back in the soul society, you had made friends with the Arrancar and Espada. Your mind wondered to thoughts of him. Ulquiorra Cifer. The 4th Espada. You had spoke to him many times and loved everything about him. His amazing emerald eyes, his raven coloured hair and his 'I don't give a shit' attitude.

You had grown to love him even though you new he would never love you back.

You arrived at the main room and walked in. "Giiiiin!" You sing out when you see your brother.

Gin smiles at you and hugs you. "Hey sis. How ya doin?" He asks. "Im good thanks! Just a bit bored." You reply back.

"Hello there (Y/N)." Aizen smiles his evil smile at you from his little thrown. "Yo." You say, not wanting to speak to him. He frowns and continues to watch to watch you and your older bother. After about a minute, he speaks again. "I don't think your sister likes me Gin." You glare at him and stick your tongue out. "You kidnapped me! Of course i hate you!"

"Well Gin helped." He grins. "I can't stay angry at my brother. Also, you suck." You giggle and skip back out of the room, smiling at the sound of your brothers laughing. Straight as you walk out of the room, you bumped into Harribel. "Oh Good afternoon (Y/N)." Harrible greeted you. Her 3 fraccion Apacci, Mila Rose and Sun-sun stood behind her.

"Oh! Good afternoon Harribel! How have you been?" You give her a friendly hug. Since Harribel was the only female espada, you talked with her a lot.

Her fraccions respected you a lot because you were friends with there master. "Hey you three!" You smile at them. "Good afternoon miss (Y/N)" They all say in unison.

You smile at them and wave goodbye as you start walking down the hallway once again. "Hmm who should I hang out with?" You question yourself after walking for about 5 minutes.

Thoughts of Ulquiorra popped into your head but you pushed them away. You new he would never want to talk with you. "Meh I'll go hang out with Grimm."

Suddenly a large hand went over your mouth and you were pulled into a room. You screamed under the hand and bit it. The person let go and you turned around to see Nnoitra.

"Oh it's the spoon." You grumble. Nnoitra had been nothing but trouble for you since you got here. He was always trying to get in your pants.

"Hello Princess." He smirked.

"Yuck screw off Nnoitra." You spat at him. You turn around and tried to open the door but it was locked.

 _Oh shit!_ You cursed in your mind.

"I heard you talking to yourself." The Espada smiles wider.

"You want to hang put with someone. How about you hang out with me. We are gonna have A LOT of fun." He starts closing in on you. You back away until you hit a wall.

The door was locked and you didn't have your Zanpakuto with you so there was no way out of this.

"What a-are you g-going to do!?" You squeak as he slams his hands on the wall beside your head.

"I am going to make you mine." He licked your neck and you squealed, trying to get away from him.

"S-STOP NNOITRA! S-SOMEONE HELP!" You cry out. You didn't want your first kiss or your virginity to go to this guy.

He pulls of his shirt and loosens his pants. He starts popping the buttons on your shirt. "NO NNOITRA STOP!" You screamed.

He moved his face closer to yours. "HELP! HARRIBEL, GRIMM, GIN...ULQUIORRA!" Suddenly the door flew off from its hinges and the 4th Espada stepped in.

Nnoitra halted his movements and glared at Ulquiorra, who was now moving towards him. "OI! Get out! This is none of your busine-" Ulquiorra without even speaking, punched Nnoitra off you and into the corner.

"Trash." He said to Nnoitra.

You fell to the floor, tears running from your (E/C) eyes. Ulquiorra kneeled down next to you. "Are you ok (Y/N)?" He asks, his face blank but his eyes showing a glimmer of worry.

You blush and nod. You hear gasps from the door and look over to see Gin, Grimmjow and Harribel, all there eyes widen as they looked at the scene in front of them.

"(Y/N)!" Gin ran over to you, cradling you in his arms. "We heard you scream. What happened here?!" Grimmjow asks.

"N-Nnoitra...h-he...he tried to..." you broke down into more tears. Grimmjow growled, walked up to Nnoitras unconscious body and kicks him in the head.

"Asshole." He mumbles and goes to kick him again but Harribel stops him. "I'll take this creep to Lord Aizen." She says, grabs one of his legs and drags him out.

Ulquiorra stood up and walked out.

Ulquiorras pov

I sigh when I enter my quarters. _That disgusting peice of trash. Touching a girl like that. He shouldn't do that to any girl._

 _(Y/N) especially._ (Y/N) smiling face came into mind and I felt a thump in my chest.

"Why is my Chest thumping." I question. I remember what that Orihime girl said about the human heart. _Am I...having feelings. I've always felt different when im around (Y/N)... Could i...love her?_

I layed down on my bed.

 _Feelings..._

 **{Time skip}**

I grabbed the substitute and strangled his neck. I was in my second realise and I was strangling the substitute soul reaper Ichigo kurosaki.

 _I must do this...for Lord Aizen._ I thought to myself. Suddenly I heard a voice that made me turn around.

"U-Ulquiorra." It was (Y/N)! Her eyes were wide and gilled with fear. Tears came down her cheeks. _Thats the same look she gave Nnoitra when he..._

I dropped Ichigo. My eyes widened and I fell to my knees.

 _I scared her..._

"Im a monster." I whispered to myself. "U-Ulquiorra?" I looked up and saw (Y/N). She knelt down and hugged me, making me tense up.

"You don't have to be a monster for thay prick Aizen." She whispered.

"I saw the way you looked at me then. You gave me the same look as you gave Nnoitra when he-"

(Y/N) silenced me by putting he lips on my own. My eyes went wider then had ever been. I felt like she had broken a lock that had been inside me with that simple move.

I finally understood my feelings. I slowly kissed back, putting my new found feelings into the kiss.

"(Y/N) I love you. I don't know how but... you've given me a heart." I say once we broke our kiss. Her smile widened and more tears spilled from her eyes but this time they were tears of happiness.

"Oh Ulquiorra, I love you too." She confessed. I smiled at her, stood up and reverted to my normal form.

"Ichigo kurosaki I can not continue this fight any longer. I have a girl I must fight to protect so I am now on your side." I held out my hand and he took it, shaking my hand.

"Glad to know your on our side." He smiled. I then went back over to (Y/N) and picked her up bridal style. I planted a small butterfly kiss on her cheek and she giggled.

"I love you Ulquiorra."

"I love you too (Y/N). Thank you for giving me a heart."

 **Ok I know I know. Ulquiorra is way to OCC but I don't care. I find it better to make the characters a bit different if I find it hard to write about them. Anyway I hope you enjoyed the One-shot!**

 **Until next time my Nekos bye-Jude xoxox**


End file.
